


grab life by her wrist, lean in for a kiss (and say "i want this")

by r4bb1th013



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Forbidden Love, Lust, Masturbation, Perfume, Pining, killing eve season 3 episode 3 was amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4bb1th013/pseuds/r4bb1th013
Summary: eve wanting nothing more than to recreate what happened on the bus, only they're in a bed, there's no bus and there's an astonishing lack of clothingTAKES PLACE AFTER S3 EP3!!V's perspectiveherehope u like :Dtwitter + tumblr- @itwillcomebackk
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	grab life by her wrist, lean in for a kiss (and say "i want this")

“ _Admit it, Eve. You wish I was here"_

__

Eve’s chest rose and fell, her heart rate seeming to grow faster each time that voice emerged from the pink contraption she clutched in her hand. She lay back in complete silence, and the only voice that dared to fill the dark room was Villanelle’s, muffled by the fabric against Eve’s chest as she held it there.

__

The overwhelming feeling of the assassin’s weight on top of her never seemed to go away after it happened. The weight of her, the excitement of those strong arms holding her down, and the sensation of her head rising to meet her lips, the softness of them - oh _god_ , the softness of them. She kicked herself for being so overwhelmed with shock in that moment that she failed to close her eyes, but she couldn’t help but feel that it only made the ordeal impossibly more intimate. 

__

Eve’s fingers from her other hand rose up to meet the flaky blood around her nose, and she pressed down on it ever-so slightly. A wince came with a bout of pleasure as she relived the moment, and she focussed on the dull pain in her chest, the pain that served as a reminder of the strong arms that pinned her against the bus seat. Once again, she pressed the button on the pink heart.

__

“ _Admit it, Eve. You wish I was here_ ”

__

Eve took in a sharp intake of breath as a recording of Villanelle's voice alone was enough to ignite a fire deep inside. She looked up at the ceiling, her mind nowhere but Villanelle. She had fought it all day, and she tried admirably to block out this morning’s events but to little avail. Twitches deep within every time she envisioned Villanelle’s soft eyes above her, and the feeling of her mouth momentarily against hers distracted her from just about every human function. 

__

Attraction was somewhat reborn to Eve, lately. Fifteen years of (what she thought was) a stable relationship left little time for yearning. So when she met an intoxicatingly beautiful and complex 5”8 assassin, she was sure she had never felt true attraction in her life.

__

The immodesty of her kills, the humour and the _talent_ were just a few things about Villanelle that drove Eve crazy. She knew it was wrong and stupid and downright immoral to lust after such a monster, but the fact of this only made her want it more. She thought she was gone, a memory of a month-long haze of stupidity - a haze in that, looking back, Eve had felt more awake than she’d ever felt before. 

__

Part of Eve wanted to scrub at her lips until she tasted blood, ashamed that she had given Villanelle a part of her, and ashamed that she had given in. Another part wanted to seek her out, repeat the action until her lips bled, until blood was finally spilt for good. 

__

She took in a large intake of breath through her nose and closed her eyes. This moment of serenity was interrupted by her senses, though. The faintest scent entered her nostrils, striking her with such shock that her eyes shot open, and she bolted upright. She could smell her. That intoxicating scent, one that was so overpowering yet so arousing at the same time, and one Eve was sure she’d never forget.

__

Before, Eve had failed to note that the only way that this stuffed bear would have made its way into her apartment was by Villanelle herself. Was she still here? She inhaled once more, to confirm that her senses were not deceiving her. The scent hit her, and she felt as though she'd been narcotised by its beautiful potency. She leant down to where the bear lay ripped open on the floor, face up and baring its wounds where the cotton spilt out. She grabbed it, pulling it close to her. 

__

The scent hit her again, and this time it was so prominent that it transported her mind right back to that bus seat. She lay back once more, consumed. She inhaled again, laying back on the bed. Her other hand clutched the plastic heart, so she pressed down once more to hear the voice, and all-of-a-sudden it felt as though Villanelle was in her presence once again - and this time Eve was sure. As soon as she heard that voice, her hand was destined for one place only. The words reverberated in her brain, she was sure there was no need to replay the recording any more, as it seemed as though it was burned into her brain.

__

The scent made her feel like she was high. Her eyes rolled back in her head even before her fingers met their destination, the phantom weight of Villanelle atop her was enough for Eve’s breath to hitch in her throat and the space between her legs grow hotter and hotter until she was sure she was about to explode. Her hand was met with an unfathomable amount of wetness, arousal that she was sure had accumulated throughout the day as her futile attempts at repressing the memory were clearly met with little success.

__

Eve grunted. She rutted like an animal against those fingers she wished so greatly were Villanelle’s, imagining the arms and the hands and - oh _fuck_ , the lips. Eve squealed and she squealed again until an intense orgasm hit her at an incredibly fast pace, seeming like seconds before she’d started.

__

“Oh- my _god_ ” Eve whispered to herself, in complete disbelief at the intensity of what she’d just experienced. She was sure she’d never come so fast and hard in her life, and she was getting off to a five-minute encounter, 8 words and a scent that lingered in the air. Her eyes were wide as she stared up for several minutes, debating whether to feel ashamed or excited. If Villanelle was capable of this effect when she wasn’t around, what would the outcome be if she was?

__

Her hand reached beside her and she rolled over to her side. Eve held the little heart in her hands again, stroking her thumb along the little holes where the sound came out from. She pressed once more.

__

“ _Admit it, Eve. You wish I was here_ ”

__

Eve smiled to herself, exhaling hard, before letting out a tired “yes” into the abyss.

__

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from "New Song" by Alice Phoebe Lou :)
> 
> Why did they lie?  
> They said to survive I had to walk along the line  
> But I don't feel alive, does that mean I've survived?  
> Does that mean I've survived?  
> Does that mean I've survived?  
> What kind of living is this?  
> I don't wanna simply exist  
> I wanna punch with my fist  
> I wanna roll with the misfits  
> The ender in the mist  
> Give in to the bliss  
> Grab life by her wrist  
> Lean in for a kiss and say, "I want this"  
> "Oh, I need this"


End file.
